


Follow Me

by sailorshadzter



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Hak x Yona, and the happy hungry bunch, is this fandom dead?, its probably dead, the dark dragon - Freeform, thunder beast and his princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshadzter/pseuds/sailorshadzter
Summary: in here will be a collection of any and all akatsuki no yona works.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Who was she? What was to become of her? Of her kingdom?

These were the questions she asked herself daily; ever since that awful night, the night of her sixteenth year, when she had been forced from her castle and the only life she had ever known. Once a princess and now she was a nobody. It was cruel of fate, to reduce her to this, to force her from her home and to leave her an orphan. But as the days had worn on, and she bore witness to the state of her father's kingdom, to the death and destruction and chaos of the outside world, she knew what plagued her was nothing. She could adapt, she could learn, and she _would._ she would become strong and one day, reclaim her kingdom as its queen. A strong queen that her people could believe in. they deserved that much.

It was late at night. The others were all asleep, or at least she thought they were. Having been unable to sleep despite the day of traveling, Yona found herself sneaking away from the camp, bow and arrows in hand. Though she hated the creatures, she found she identified more and more with a snake these days- at least in the aspect of shedding its skin. In a short time, she had shed her skin and become a whole new person entirely- almost unrecognizable to those who had once known her. Gone was her beautiful long locks, cut short by her own hand in order to save her beloved Hak. Gone were her lovely silk dresses and beautiful jewelry. Gone were her carefree days of youth. And in truth, she truly didn't miss them, the trivial things at least. She missed her father deeply; some days the pain hurt so much she thought she might crumble. Some days she thought she might not even make it through. But then Hak was there, or Yoon, or even one of her faithful Dragons. They were what kept her going, what kept her from falling prey to her own inner demons and darkness.

Casting aside her cloak, she drew back her bow, arrow poised and ready to fly. She released it, her aim for the center of a nearby tree- it hit her target, albeit a little off-center, but hit it all the same. She could not help but to smile in her moment of pride, but that wasn't nearly good enough. Again she shot an arrow, aiming for the same spot, missing this time by a few inches. Groaning inwardly, she aimed again, this time hitting the mark she had aimed for. Over and over again she shot her arrows, stopping every few minutes to retrieve them from the tree, to reuse in her efforts.

From a short distance away, blue eyes peered out, watching her every movement. He had been awakened by her footsteps, soft as they had been. Unable to stop himself, he followed after her, keeping his distance so she might not notice his presence; he was surprised to see her, taking up her bow and arrow, practicing her aim so late at night. He could not help but to spy, to keep his eyes upon her- he had promised to protect her, and he could not do that if he wasn't at her side. He knew she needed time to herself, there was a lot she had to deal with, a lot she was still coming to terms with… But… He hated not having her beside him, even for a moment.

Lifting his gaze to the sky above, he sent out a silent call to the late King, hoping he was out there somewhere watching over his daughter. _Look at what she's become,_ he told the King, hoping he might still be able to hear his words. Hak returned his gaze to Yona then and was shocked to see the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. She was sobbing softly, but made no movement to try and stem the flow, or even wipe them away. She continued to shoot, her entire being shaking until she could no longer even hold the bow steady. Though he had promised himself he was going to stay away, Hak could not. He couldn't leave her like that.

She couldn't see, her tears were blurring her vision too much now. The bow slipped from her hands and fell to the ground, the arrow missing its mark completely. Her hands came up, battered and bleeding, to cover her face as she cried. Her tears were for her father, for the loss of him. They were for her kingdom, the one that she could do nothing for. Until she was strong, she could do nothing at all. Her knees were wobbling, threatening to crumple beneath her weight, when she heard the footsteps. Hands lowered, Yona looked up, violet eyes swimming with her anguish, as Hak slowly approached her. "Hak…"

Her soft vocals had hardly reached him before she was hitting her knees, hands curling into fists, her face down-turned. Hak stood above her for a moment, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight; he dipped down, casting aside all formalities to take her into his arms, enfolding her into his warm, safe embrace.

Yona stiffened at first, but then her arms came around him as well, and she buried her face into his shoulder as she cried all the harder. This was the only thing that felt right in her life, the only thing that was familiar. The only thing that left her feeling safe and loved. Hak had always been there, in passing at first, but even then he had offered her protection and warmth. Then, once he had become her body guard, he had always been there- never straying far from her side, even at the palace. In all honesty, Yona could hardly remember a moment where Hak _hadn't_ been there.

Her tears slowly lessened until they were nothing more than sniffles, and that was when Hak pulled back, his hands still gently resting upon her shoulders. Yona's eyes shined like gems in the moonlight as they stared at him, her lips parting as if she meant to speak. But no words would come. His hand slowly left her shoulder, to rise up, his thumb swiping across both of her cheeks, erasing away the remnants of her tears, his skin warm against hers. He reached down then, to take her hands into his, blue hues inspecting the damage done; in an instant, he was tearing the cloth of his cloak into two long strips, which he set about tying around her injured palms, glancing up only once when she gave a little squeak of pain at his touch. "Yoon should look at these tomorrow," he finally said, breaking the silence between them, his eyes finding hers, hands still clasped together. She mutely nodded, a sweet smile the only thanks he truly needed. He rose up, meaning to take her back to camp, but she held fast to his hands, keeping him there on his knees. "Princess…"

Yona shook her head, a smile reappearing. He didn't need to say a thing. Leaning over, she lightly brushed her lips to his cheek, a simple gesture that left him blushing furiously. She rose up on her own then, proof of her triumph over whatever demon she had been facing that evening. Turning, she simply walked away, leaving Hak on the ground, his hand reaching up, fingertips pressing against the spot her lips had just been. He watched her go, watched the way she walked, the way her red hair gleamed in the moonlight; and then her figure faded from his sights, swallowed up by the darkness of the trees. It was only then that he too stood, picking up her forgotten cloak, and followed after her.

He would always follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

He would never forget what she looked like there in the moonlight.

His heart beats fast, his pulse like thunder in his ears. It is with a slightly shaking hand that he reaches for her, fingertips ghosting across the skin of her jaw. Thumb swiping her lower lip, breath catching in his throat when her hand caught his, Hak knows there isn't anything in the world that would stop whatever it was that came next. "Hak..." Her voice is sweet and low, like music to his ears. The clouds shift above and a moon beam illuminates her, a soft, white glow that gives her the most ethereal look that takes his breath away.

In an instant, she's in his arms, right where she belongs.

Leaning down, he captures her mouth with his own, hyper aware of the way her body is pressed against his own. "Princess..." He murmurs as he draws back, instead pressing feather soft kisses against the corner of her mouth, down her jaw, and against her neck. Her petal soft skin breaks beneath his teeth and Hak can barely contain himself when he hears her breath catch. "What have you done to me..." he laments aloud, one hand running the length of her body, the other slipping into her vibrant red locks. "You are more like a witch than a princess." His mouth is on hers again and Hak can feel her as she slides her hands into place on either side of his head, cupping his cheeks into her palms. Her kiss is her only response, proof of what she feels for him.

All he can hope is that his kiss is as telling as hers.

He thinks about every moment that has led them to this one, standing there in the moonlight of Kouka kingdom, on the cusp of something new and wonderful. He thinks about the long years that have passed since her push from the castle, since the night her father was murdered. He thinks about his pledge to protect her with his life, his pledge to fight for her happiness, fleeting as it might sometimes be. He thinks about how it felt the first time her lips touched his, surprising him more than any other moment with her ever had. He thinks about the softness of her hand in his, of the way her violet eyes burned with such intensity he thought her gaze would swallow him whole.

He would think about her forever, if only time would permit it.

"Hak..." Her voice pulls him free from his mind and he draws back so he can look upon her, the feel of her hands still yet on his cheeks. "Call me Yona... Just this once," her lips curve into a smile and Hak feels warmth pooling in his stomach as he pulls her back towards him. Her arms wind around his waist then, head tipped back as their lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss that very well could knock him off his feet.

"I'm yours to command... Yona," he breathes her name against the shell of her ear, speaking her given name for the first time in what had to be years. It feels strange, yet familiar all the same. He can feel the shudder of pleasure that rushes through her and he grins, tipping his forehead against hers. "So, command me, my sweet," his words hold new meaning and he chuckles as the heat floods her face. She is the only woman he knows that can look sensual when she blushes red. But then she gains her confidence because she swallows and he can feel her hands on the front of his robes, pulling them apart to reveal his bare chest to her wandering touch.

"Be mine," she says simply, before her mouth is on his yet again.

As if he wasn't already.


End file.
